I promise
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: ... To love you forever. Alfred/AmericaxMatthew/Canada


**I was talking to a good friend of mine on Facebook a while ago, and the conversation inspired this little fiction. It's been sitting on my computer for, like, e_ver, _and I'm being forced by her to post it.**

**... Happy, Libby?**

**Anyhow. You know those childhood promises we all made? How many have been kept? For me: Only one form my older brother, who said He'd never forget me. He's in Moscow; We talk every day. He was eleven when he left. He's now twenty- one. He never forgot his little sister~!**

**This was written to show the volume of those childhood promises, and what kind of a bond it takes for them to be kept... I think. **

**Disclaimer: It's on my whishlist.**

* * *

"_I promise to love you forever…"_

Those words from what seemed like a lifetime ago, once just a dimming ember in his mind, flickered to life like a fresh candle wick to a hot match.

Alfred had spoken those words when they were still children…

So why was he hearing them now?

"_C'mon, Mattie!" Alfred called, running through the large wheat field Matthew had once called home. "I can't tell you the secret until we can't see pop anymore!" Matthew looked behind him, still running after his twin. Their father, Arthur, whom was, for once, having a civil conversation with Francis, had almost disappeared behind the rows of wheat._

"_I'm almost the- oof!" It was then he smacked into his brother of only a few year's age. He fell on his behind, looking up at the beaming other boy._

"_You ready to her the secret?" Alfred was shifting awkwardly from one foot to another, a hint of sadness in his sapphire eyes._

"_Sure!" Matthew replied, standing up. Alfred's smile fell immediately. _

"_I heard pop talking with your dad last night… They said you're gonna stay with Francis for a while. Matthew understood his brother's crushed expression as a similar one reached his own features._

"_But… that means-!"_

"_We won't see each other for a long while…"_

"_B-but when-?" _

"_The ship… leaves tonight." Suddenly his smile was back. "Mattie… you love me, right?"_

"_E-eh? Of course, you're my brother!"_

"_Then let's make a promise!" His brother cocked his head slightly._

"_Like what?"_

"_On the count of three," Alfred began, taking one of his hands and placing it over his heart. Matthew did the same. They held hands with the free ones. "Finish this sentence: 'I promise to…'"_

_On a silent but mutual count of one, two, three, they spurted out:_

"_I promise to never forget you!"_

"_I promise to love you forever…"_

_Before either of them could share another word, Francis and Arthur appeared, Francis scooping up Matthew, Arthur lifting Alfred._

"_There you two are!" The Englishman exclaimed. "Come now, it's time for Matthew to go home." Matthew stared at Alfred, whom had his head buried in Arthur's chest._

_And for almost thirty years, that was the last time they saw each other. _

They had been young. Such confessions at that young age were never to be taken seriously.

Then… _why_?

Why did it make his soul tremble even now?

Why did he want to believe it?

Why did that childhood lie affect him so greatly?

It wasn't like he didn't know what Alfred meant, nor did Alfred not know what he had said.

But that was a lifetime and a half ago.

… Did Alfred even remember it now?

He was just scared… He loved Alfred. Undyingly.

Back then, he thought it was just as his brother but as he thought about it now…

The letters, the looks, the hugs…

Was it really… _just _that innocent…?

Matthew, in his thoughts, had not noticed Gupta looking at him with a worried expression until a rough but delicate hand touched his own.

"Matthew," He whispered. "Are you… okay?" Matthew forced a small smile and nodded.

"Uh, yeah," He whispered back, shooting a glance at Alfred, whom was also watching him. "Just… thinking of a time long ago." Gupta nodded, understanding the feeling and turning back to the intelligent Irishman at the front of the room who went by the name of Shamus Gallagher-Kirkland.

After he was finished talking about the largest issue in his country, it was lunchtime. Normally, Matthew would leap up at the lunch break and walk to the dining hall with Gupta and Sadiq.

But that day, he lingered in his seat, that one phrase seeming to grow bolder and bolder in his mind.

It repeated again and again.

Until;

"I promised to love you forever…" The breath ghosted over his ear and darted him out of his daze. He spun around, catching a glimpse of sapphire eyes before soft lips were pressed against his. A few moments later, the other pair pulled away, revealing Alfred, a grin on his lips and love in his eyes.

"A-Al-?" Matthew began, cut off by another chaste kiss.

"And I meant _forever._"

* * *

**... D'AWWWWWWW.**

**I hope you enjoyed it~! Reviews are love and flames just kindle the fire in my heart.**


End file.
